puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Juandifico
Juandifico was a pirate that could have be seen playing the Sage ocean from early 2006 to December 2007. He is now mostly retired, but can sometimes be seen on the character Cortaire. Positions Held * : Senior officer *Black Sapphire (formerly Motley Crue): Senior officer, captain (briefly) *Deadman's Vengeance: Prince *Freak Parade: Senior officer *Raving Notion: Prince Biography Juandifico first started playing Puzzle Pirates in the winter of 2005 with a variety of different names. Being a brand new pirate, he did not know many of the ethics and rules of the game and thus was thrown around many crews in the beginning. Having six to seven differnt names at once, Juandifico never really improved on his stats or really his playing skill either. That summer of 2006, Juandifico decided to put his uneventful and uninspiring start behind him and started over with a new pirate. At this time the Juandifico that we know today was born. Starting off as a cabin person in Queen Anne's Revenge of the flag Deadman's Vengeance, he was quickly promoted to pirate due to his impressive Gunnery skills. After a couple of months Juandifico was promoted to officer due to his leadership abilities and also his close friendship with the captain and senior officers. However, the bliss of the crew quickly started deteriorating and Juandifico decided to follow his friend Vanway in making a new crew. This was not to be a normal crew, instead it went against the tradition by becoming the only true officer-only crew on Sage. Over time, however, Vanway's real life continued to garner more and more attention the point where he was forced to leave the game for a period of time. Juandifico was named the successor. As he tried his best to lead the crew, he became more and more aware of the problems of being a captain. Realizing that he was more of a landlubber than a sea faring pirate, he decided to hand the reins of the crew over to his real life brother, Bernie. After some time Bernie decided that it was best to merge crews with one of the fellow flag crews, Freak Parade. Thus Juandifico became a member of yet another crew. Throughout these doldrum times Juandifico completely lost his interest in politics and had zero involvement in any issues concerning the crew or flag. However, things were about to change dramatically in Juandifico's rather boring life. Just when Juandifico was starting to question why he was still playing the game, Vanway came out of his month-long retirement and decided to rebirth the Motley Crue. Juandifico had no problem leaving Deadman's Vengeance and the Freak Parade and was one of the first people to join the Crue. Feeling rejuvinated, Juandifico was yet again excited about the game and all it's aspects. Shortly afterward the Crue joined the flag Raving Notion and Juandifico was named one of the royalty of the flag. Juandifico was ecstatic to yet again be in a successful and involved flag. He promised to himself that he would do his best to make Raving Notion the best flag on Sage. By the end of the year (2007), however, Juandifico realized that he must quit the game and focus on his studies. Thus, during that December break, he abruptly quit and deleted his character without a single warning. By that time, Vanway had quit the game as well. Thus, the only individual Juandifico wished he had said goodbye to was his very good TD buddy Eagleye. However, what is past is past, and if anybody wishes to see Juandifico again, he can sometimes be seen on the character Cortaire. Achievements Placed 1st in the Dropping for Antediluvian Conchs Treasure Drop Tournament on Sage on August 3rd, 2007. Becoming the first owner of an Antediluvian Conch on Sage. Category:Deleted pirates